Bah Humbug!
by madoka154
Summary: You were the average Scrooge of your hometown. A spoiled rich brat with no family and a bad attitude. You hated everything, but the only thing you hated more was, well, Christmas. That was until you got a surprise visit from someone. Can you change before it's to late? Or live a life of loneliness and bitterness forever. It's your call.
1. Chapter 1: Natalia's Ghost

It was snowing.

That's what you saw when you woke up. Snow gently falling from the sky, as it twirled in the cold breeze landing safety onto the ground. Starring out of the window, you began to frown at the soft, white blanket that lay below your house. It's looked so joyful and pure that it made you angry.

Oh, how much you loathed the snow!

It reminded you of your past, which is something you hated to discuss about. Especially when people at your school would ask you about it even though it was none of their businesses. You would just yell at them and storm away.

Your weren't every fond of the other kids at your school, nor were they fond of you. They were either scared out of there wits or talking about you behind your back.

You could care less to be honest, just like how you could care less about other peoples lives or feels. you hated everything just like how you hated life. it was such a dull. You would think that having everything that you could ever want and yet you still didn't.

Ever since your aunt died a few years ago from a rare illness, you began to take on her responsibilities. you took over her business, her wealth, her mansion, and not to mention her personality.

Your aunt was a rude selfish person. She was cold and distant to everyone, that is except for you. She loved you and took you in after your family died an an automobile accident went you were 5. Even though she loved you, she was very stern and raised you with an iron fist. And to be honest you were kind of scared of her.

Even one that one special day of the year, she was strict. Christmas was something that you always looked forward to. But sadly your aunt didn't let you celebrate Christmas. She thought that it was a waist of time and that you could spent that time in your studies.

After she died when you were 14 you took over her business since there was no one else in the family who could take care of it. You were the only one left in your family. You had an uncle on your father's side of the family but your aunt didn't trust him for he was greedy. Not many people took you seriously due to the fact that you were so young. But over time you showed them that you meant business and would not hesitate to fire them.

As time went on, your hatred grew as well as your hatred for Christmas. Every year you would look at the children and their mothers and fathers as their laughter filled the air. You didn't have anybody to spend it with...So what is the point in even celebrating. They're just wasting their time and money.

What a pathetic holiday.

And now you were the age of 17. A cold, rude, selfish brat that no one within miles wanted to be around. Even though you were currently running a business on your own you still made sure to get your education and went to school.

A soft knocked occurred at your door snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yes, come on in." You said. Opening the doors, you maid walks in and bows before starting to set out your school uniform. You grimace, wondering why the hell you had to go to school the day_ before_ Christmas! You would actually rather celebrate the holiday than to go to school.

Getting dressed into your uniform you go down stairs where your other maids were happily singing Christmas tunes and talking about their day off tomorrow. You furrowed your eyebrows angrily. _'Did they really think that they would get a day off,' _you thought smirking, obviously amused that they would think of such a thing. How amusing.

"So how are you going to spent your Christmas, Lily?" One of your maids asked another as they cleaned.

Lily smiled, "I'm going to spend it with my family of course. After such a long time, I finally get to see my mother and father again. But I am mostly excited to see my big brother too!" You scoffed as you listened into the conversation closer.

"How is he doing, last time I remember he was very ill. Am I correct?" Lily nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, but luckily he has gotten better at least."

The maid smiled and nodded, "That's wonderful to hear."

"That's why I can't wait for tomorrow to see him again as well as the others. I'm so excited!"

You chuckled startling them both. They looked up at you, their eyes showed how scared they were not to mention how much you had scared them for listening into their conversation.

"Is that what you two think huh? Lily, hurry up and change out of that hideous maid outfit and change into your school uniform already, I don't want you to make us late again! And as for you." You turned your gaze towards the other maid, " I want you to gather everyone, I have something tell them. Of course, both of you included as well."

They looked at each other nervously and quickly walked away in different directions.

As soon as all of your maids, butlers, chefs, and so on came and Lily was finally in her uniform, you paced around on the large steps and glared at everyone making them very nervous about what's to come.

Finally stopping, you frowned.

"So, apparently I have heard that you plan on seeing your families is that correct. After all it is Christmas tomorrow and you all expect to have the day off I believe." Some nodded their heads slowly, while the other already knew where this was heading.

"I have decided...That you all will NOT be having a Christmas this year. So I advise you to all call your families and cancel whatever plans you had." After you had finished everyone looked at you either confused, angrily, or sad as they all began to yell at you as to why. You just simply ignored them and made you way down the stairs.

You glanced back at Lily who just stood there shocked.

"Come Lily, we'll be late if we don't hurry up!" You told her. She slowly nodded and made her way over to you as you both walked to the car. As you both got in, neither of you talked for half of the ride there before Lily spoke up.

"M-Mistress?" She said quietly.

"What is it?" You asked, a bit annoyed.

She started to fidget with her finger nervously, "Why..?"

You glanced at her, with a confused expression.

"Why what?"

"U-uh..w-well.."

"Spit it out already!" You said angrily getting impatient. She flinched before continuing.

"Why did you do what you did back there, you know, keep us from seeing our families and make us cancel our Christmas?" She asked, scared of what you might say to her.

"Because I can." You said straight to the point in a matter-of-fact tone. Her eyes widened at your words.

"So, what your trying to say is..that you're keeping us away from our families and wasting our Christmas is because...you say so..?" She said trying to process your words.

You looked at her, "Yes, obviously! What are you an idiot or something?"

Something snapped inside of Lily, causing a frown to form on her face. Something you haven't seen in a long time. At least since you were both young children.

"How selfish..." You scowled at her, your anger beginning to rise once again.

"Excuse me didn't you say something? I didn't quite catch that." You said.

She just shook her head, and said no. You knew that she was lying and demanded her to tell you what she had said.

"I said..that your very selfish."

"I'm selfish..?"

She nodded and looked at you angrily.

"That's exactly what I said!" She said, her voice getting louder.

"Well excuse me, but I think that you should watch what you say to me!" You yelled. She got closer to your face, obviously really pissed.

"Or what? You'll fire me? Why should I care! All you do is boss us around to death, make fun of us, treat us like garbage..! And not to mention keep us away from our loved ones one the most important day of the year!" She looked you dead in the eyes as she glared, her face getting red with anger.

"And why should I care about you and your families!?" You shot back.

"And why should we care about you? Why should we waist out time working on a special day just for you? Or at all for that matter! I bet the only reason you are keeping us here is because you are so alone and angry that you have no one else to take the anger out on! Why, just because you have no family left you should treat us the way you feel about us! You feel so pathetic and lonely, that's probably why you don't have any friends, no in fact it IS the reason why! So why don't you take your attitude and that stick and shove it further up your ass!"

SLAP!

...

...

Snapping out of her daze, Lily looks at you as she puts a hand to the mark you left on her cheek. You looked down at the ground, tears threatening to fall from your eyes and Lily knew that she had crossed the line. Your once best friend from when you were children... hated you as well... Well you already figured that she did a long time ago...but...

"..O-oh my god..(Y/n)..I..I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-" You cut her off before she could finish.

"...Get out..."

"What?"

"..I said..GET OUT NOW! And you know what, you and the others came go have your day off on Christmas because I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the day!" After you yelled at her, you ordered the drive to stop and you immediately kicked her out on to the curve.

"Have fun walking the rest of the way.." You say as the car drives off, leaving her behind. You had to admit in your mind that you felt bad and wanted to o back and get but what she said...It may have been true but it still hurt a lot. And you just knew that school was going to be just as bad.

* * *

You sat in the middle of class bored out of your mind. They wasn't even a lecture today and everyone was basically just either chatting away or exchanging gifts. And since you didn't have ONE friend all you did was sit and listen to other peoples conversation and go onto the internet on your phone, that is until you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"What do you want, can't you see that I don't-" Once you realized who it was you instantly blushed. It was Arthur Kirkland, you crush and other childhood friend. He smiled down at you sheepishly. You were honestly wondering what the hell, he wanted considering you both hadn't spoken to one another in a few years.

"U-uh sorry to bother but..I was wondering if I could sit next to you..If you would like that is." You were stunned! Arthur wanted to sit next to you!? You nodded and signaled for him to sit next to you, earning glares from all the girls in the classroom which you happily returned, making them nervous and turn away.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked. You nodded as you raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Um, no offence Arthur but..Why are you talking to me?" He just shrugged and smiled.

"Well why not, you seemed a bit lonely over here so I thought that I would come over and chat. We haven't talked in a while so I thought that maybe we could..I don't know..be friends again." And at this you could have sworn you saw that tiniest blush dust his cheeks but you decided to shrug it off.

But you were honestly shocked to find that he would want to be friends again, not to mention with someone like you! But you had to admit, that you had a major crush on him when you were both children, in fact you still do. Of course you would never admit it though.

But...How could you be friends with him, the main reason you both stop being friends was because you said something to him that you shouldn't have. He is such a kind and sweet person, he deserves someone who is the same way. As for you, you were a cruel, cold, person who liked to be alone. You most definitely didn't want to hurt his feeling again..And to be honest, even though it hurts a lot, you actually like to be a loner more than to be with others who could bring you down or someone you could hurt. It's just easier that way.

It's like what your aunt had told you when you were younger and was living with her at the time before she died a couple of years ago. She had always said, _'Having friends is just going to get in the way of what is important! The same thing goes for love. My dear (Y/n) I what you to keep that in mind,if you want to have a promising future.'_

"O-oh and um..(Y/n)?" You look up at him and this time he was visibly blushing. His face was a bright crimson and he looked away nervously.

"I-I was wonder..If you would like to..You know come over to my house and have a Christmas dinner with me and my family. It must be lonely not to have anyone to spend time with so..What do you say?"

You just stared at him wondering what you should do, your face red and your heart beating fast. You kept repeating your aunts words in your head. All of these mixed feeling made you so confused. Slamming your fists onto the table, you quickly stood up and looked at him angrily with your blush still visible.

"I say..No I don't, i'm fine just the way I am and can't waist my time on someone like you, I am far to busy tomorrow and don't have time! And as for the friendship, I decline! Why should I waist my time and breath on someone so pathetic as you!" You quickly cover your mouth, really wishing those words didn't come out. You looked around the class room to see people looking at you as if you were crazy. You could hear some of the whispers, they were saying how rude you were, or how stupid you must have been for declining Arthur.

You covered your face with your hands and ran out of the room right as the finally bell had rung, signaling the day to be over. Arthur stood from the desk and tried to catch you be for you had left the room but he was to late.

Rushing to the car, you got in and sped away glancing out of the window and catching a glimpse of Arthur before you disappeared.

* * *

_'Why did you do that you idiot! The first time in a long time Arthur finally talks to you again and you yell in his face and tell him that he is pathetic and..Oh god I'm such an idiot!' _you where mentally slapping at yourself at what you had told Arthur. All he did was be nice to you and invite you over to his house and you insult him in front of everyone again!

A few minutes ago you asked you driver to pull over so you could get out and walk the rest of the way back. You thought that maybe this would be good to calm your nerves...But you were wrong.

You where in the middle of the city, where every shop had up Christmas decorations. The music in the stores blasted out, as people who walked by sang along.

You had a frown on your face as you walked, growling at passer by people. As people saw you coming they would immediately move out of the way as they looked frightened as if you would hurt them.

Looking up ahead you saw a group of people Christmas Caroling, which made you very angry. Just before passing them, you stopped at glared at them, causing them all to fall silent and slowly back away.

Once you left and were out of sight they began to sing again. You walked around a bit more before looking up at the sky and noticing that it was starting to get dark. Sighing to your self you start off on your _LONG_ walk home.

* * *

Lucky the walk home doesn't seem so bad at the moment, you still had your phone and was currently listening to music. Glancing at the clock on your phone it read,_ '8:00' 'God have I really been out that long!' _

Walking up to the large gate that protected your house, well should I say mansion, you scurry up to the steps and take out your keys. Your fingers were very numb from the clod and were having a hard time trying to find the right key due to the darkness. Just when you managed to find the key, you accidentally dropped them on the ground.

You started swearing at the keys loudly and bend down to get them. you fumbled everywhere trying to find them, when you get a strange feeling. Ignoring the feeling you finally find your keys and stand back up in victory. But right as you put the key in the hole...

You could have swore you heard someone behind you.

A cold, chilly, and mysterious feeling crawled onto you, as if someone was trying to grab you. You shivered, terrified and cold stiff. You turned around and tighten your fist, getting ready to punch whoever it was. But it turns out..

No one was there...

loosening your fist to look around confused. You could have swore you thought someone was behind you, you even saw hands out of the corner of your eyes! You sigh, thinking that it was all in your head, you have been paranoid all day and probably just tired. Yeah that must be it. You sigh yet again and turned around.

And came face-to-face with a women.

She was pale and transparent, her mouth was slightly open showing that most of her teeth where missing. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes where pure white. No irises, no pupils, just plain white.

You were so scared that you back away to far and fell down the steps and landed on the frozen ground. You moaned in pain and carefully crawled back up the steps to see if she was there. But she wasn't. She was gone.

You slowly picked yourself up and walked over to the door, freaking out. Getting that odd feeling again, you quickly opened the room and ran inside making sure to lock the door. Running up the large grand staircase, you run into your room and slam it shut locking it. Turning on the lights, your eyes darted around the room making sure whatever that..thing..was wasn't there. Thank god!

Slowly trudging over to your closet, you get changed into your (f/c) nightgown. Deciding not to wake anyone up, you go down the stairs and make yourself some tea to help with you stress. Walking back up the stairs and going into your room, you set your cup down and start a fire in your fireplace. Grabbing a book, you sit in a chair in front of the fireplace and starting reading occasionally taking sips of your tea.

After turning a few pages from your book you suddenly felt the temperature drop rapidly. Grabbing a blanket from your bed and sitting closely from the fire, it went out.

Standing up you walked over to the window. Inspecting the window you find that it's closed shut.

"Strange.." You say. Turning on a near by lamp you picked up your book continued to read in a bundle of blankets. Before you could continue your electricity goes out causing the room to go pitch black, he only light source that illuminated the room came from the moon.

Before you even got the chance to react, you heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. They were very slow but every step that was made make a shiver run down your spin. You heard the rustling and clatter of what sounded very much like chains. And by the amount of noise they were making must mean that there were a lot.

Right as the footsteps stopped at your door everything went silent.

No chains.

No footsteps.

Nothing.

You thought that who ever it was, was gone.

Right as you were about to sigh in relief, the doorknob started to turn.

It creaked as it turned.

Slowly it turned.

And stopped.

You started at the door, waiting to see who would come through it. You swore to your self that if it was one of the maids pulling a trick on you that you would make sure to rain hell on them.

You tried to stand up, until a large object came right through the door just missing your head. You screamed and covered your eyes at dozens of others flew into your room missing you at every throw. Attached to those large block, as what seems to be blocks of concrete, were the chains that you had heard earlier. They were white and see through.

Moving your hands from your face slowly you saw what appeared to be a young woman around her 20's. She was the same woman who you saw earlier, but this time her eyes looked like anyone else with irises and pupils. She looked just like a normal person, minus the fact that she was floating a few feet off the ground and was, well, a ghost.

Her chains were clutched to her covering most of her arms and legs while a large one was locked on her waist. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on you.

Slowly floating down at eye level, she look closely at you before smiling gently.

"Oh my, how you've have grown since I last saw you." She said, and echo mimicking her words. Wait a minute. As you take a closer look your eyes widen at the realization who it is.

"A-a-aunt...Aunt N-Natalia?" You said shuddering. She nodded looking a bit serious.

"W-what are you doing here..M-might i ask." you asked. She glanced at you before sitting down in a chair across from you. _'Wait but I thought ghosts can't do that since...Oh whatever!'_ You though. She looked at you carefully with a stern expression. her hair floating all around her as she bagan to speak.

"I am here on business." She said.

"...Business?" You said confused. She just simply nodded.

"For what?" She looked down at the ground for a while silently before meeting your gaze again.

"For you." You looked at her confused. What business would she have with you?

"What business would you have with me?" You asked simply.

"I'm here to warn you."

"About what?" She looked at bit irritated at all of these questions so you decided that it was best to stop.

"I am here to warn about what's coming tonight." You just**_ WISH_** that she would just tell you already and stop with these short answers already! She quickly shot up from her seat and flew start it your face just inches from hers. The room started to get cold again and the atmosphere got heavy making it hard to breath for you.

"I am here to warn about what is to come for you tonight so that you will not have to end up like me! Tonight you will be visited by three spirits. They will help you if you wish but if you refuse then there is no help for you." Her voice was hollow and dark. Shivers ran down your body as you tried to breath. "I am sorry for what i have made you become, I just hope that one day you will be a better person and not became someone like me." And just like that a ear-splitting high pitched screech echoed throughout the covered your ears at the noise, just as your aunt's spirit flew out of the window, her chains following closely behind her and the screaming dying down.

You stood there dumbfounded for what seemed like an eternity. You slowly take a seat in you chair with the same stunned expression. You heard your mahogany wall clock struck 10 o'clock. You got over to your bed and climbed in. Thinking that this was all a dream and that you would soon wake up, you shut your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Alright then here it the first part to the story. The next three chapters are going to be about the spirits visit and then the last one is the ending. So in total there are going to be 5 chapters all together. Ok then, until next time~!_


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost of Christmas Past

You opened your eyes to find the familiar darkens of your room, the light of the full moon shining through your window. Glancing over at your clock it reads '12:55 a.m.' You groan at the fact that it was still the middle of the night but then you remembered what had happened and how your aunt said that a spirit would be visiting you. You thought that this was all just a dream and that nothing would really happen. But even so you decided to see what would happen anyway.

You looked over at your clock again, it was a minute from 1 o'clock and you just smirked. You see it was all just in your head, there was no way that your deceased aunt came to tell about some spirits and changing and crap that is just a load of- _**BING!**_

Your clock blared out signifying that it was 1 o'clock. Once the clock died down a burst of appeared throughout the room blinding you. You covered your eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter, and just like that it vanished followed by the sound of footsteps coming closer to you.

"Um, excuse me but do you happen to be Ms. (Y/n)?" You froze at the sound of a male voice. Slowly looking up you see a man with black hair and dark brown eyes. The man seemed to be Japanese or something. You nodded at his question and he smiled slightly.

"Um, who are you and what are you doing in my room?" You asked. Could this be the spirit she was talking about?

"Hello Ms. (Y/n) I am the spirit of Christmas Past but you can just call me Kiku, and I am here to help you. Your aunt told you that I was coming did she not?"

"S-she did..." So it wasn't a dream after all. Great, just great so it turns out that you weren't dreaming after all.

"Take my hand." He said as he stretched an arm out for you to take. You stared at his hand before looking up at him as you narrowed your eyes.

"Why? What happens if I do?" The spirit just sighed as he leaned forward and grabbed your arm. Everything once again lite up and you were surrounded by pure white when a cold gust of wind blew directly into your face making you shiver.

As your surrounding started to become more clearer you found yourself in the suburbs. You looked around when you noticed what house you were standing in front of. Your eyes widened and you stood there silently. Kiku was standing next to you as he too looked at the house.

"T-this is...This is my..." You stuttered not believing what was in front of you. Kiku nodded and gently smiles.

"Yes, I believe that this was your old house when you still lived with your parents." You didn't answer, you were still trying to process all of this.

"Shall we go inside?" He said walking over to you. You turned to him to say something but you found yourself already inside.

You heard little footsteps coming close. Afraid that someone would see you, you hide behind a nearby plant.

Kiku shook his head and crouched down next to you.

"It's OK, you don't need to hide. They can't see either one of us." You looked at him for a bit before standing up again when a young girl around the age of 5 ran past both of you.

The little girl had (h/l) (h/c) and sparkling (e/c). That little girl was you. You gasped as she zipped past you to the front door. You closely followed her until you heard a familiar voice coming from behind you.

"(Y/n) calm down. I know your excited from your last day of school but slow down." Your mother said.

Your mother walked right through you causing you to gasp, as you looked up your eyes widened. It has been years since you had last seen her. You had been so busy and so many things had happened to you that your memory of what your mother and your father looked like was fuzzy. In fact most of your memories were fuzzy since that day.

She looked at lot like you, or at least you looked a lot like you. She had short hair that was the exact same color as yours, her eyes were gently and loving as they looked down at you. Her smile could light up a thousand watts as it made you feel warm inside. You hadn't felt this way in a long time, nor have you ever seen a smile that perfect before.

Your father came out next as he watch the both of you with a smile on his face. You had always thought that he was the best father in the world.. The way that he would speak to you and would always play with you. Even if you would make many mistakes he would always tell you that it's OK to make mistakes since everyone does it.

You watched them all laugh and smile happily as they all walked out the door.

Sadly that was short lived. You knew what would happen next. That we the last time you ever saw them smile again, the last time you all joked together...The last time you would ever see them again.

You closed your eyes from a second before feeling a drop of water hit you. You looked up and saw that you were outside again. The sky was cloudy as it began to rain. Looking over at Kiku again, he turned his attention toward a large group of people.

You looked all around and noticed you were standing in the middle of a cemetery. The same cemetery were your parents were buried.

You looked at the group of mourners and slowly and hesitantly made you way over, Kiku following you closely.

Making your way past the people you see two caskets being lowered into the ground, as a young girl was screaming her parents names. She wore bandages that were carefully wrapped around her head and she had cuts and bruises.

You remember this. Your parents burial. This was one of the only things that you could actually remember. The crash caused you some brain damage and you had a hard time trying to remember stuff. Even today you had memory problems, it wasn't as bad as it was though.

As the younger you continued to scream, there were to kids beside her as they tried to calm her down. They were the same age as her, the girl on her left had blonde hair and a ribbon in her hair. Her green eyes watched as her friends parents were finally lowered into the ground and they began to fill it in.

On her right was a young boy. He had blond hair and emerald green eyes and thick eyebrows. He continued to comfort the girl as she bawled her eyes out.

They were once your old friends.

You, Lily, and Arthur were inseparable. You would always hang out with them at school and after, you would all go camping together, had sleep over parties. All of you did everything together! You really missing those days where you were so care free and was able to laugh. Once it was over your friends hugged you goodbye and left with their parents.

As more people began to leave, your younger self was all alone sitting there staring at the tombstones of your parents. Your eyes were red and puffy as you continued to sob but nothing came out. Your tear were all dried out and your voice hoarse from screaming and crying. The rain began to pour down hard as you continued to stare at your parents graves.

Unknowingly someone comes up behind you and blocks the rain away with their umbrella. You look up at who it was. You quickly wipe your eyes with your sleeves and look back at their graves. The woman sighed as she crouched beside you umbrella still in her hands.

It was your aunt Natalia. You both sat there for a while before she spoke up and told you how she was going to raise you. You were shocked at first but didn't say anything.

You lived with her for a few months until you were able to talk to again. You occasionally hung out with your friends and was finally able to smile and laugh again. Even though it wasn't as bright as before it was something. You lived with her for 6 years and felt truly happy again.

On one Christmas Eve, at the age of 12, something was different about your aunt and the way she treated you. She would often tell you that you can't go over to Arthur or Lily's house anymore or that you have to practice your speech or on your piano she bought you a year ago.

That was also the year that that she told you that Christmas was nothing but a waist of time, just as much as having friends. She would often yell at you if you messed something up or interrupted her when she was busy.

You began to change, physically and mentally. At the age of 13, you began to grow colder towards your friends and treated them as if they didn't matter. That was went you told them that their bonds of friendship were severed and that you never wanted to see them ever again.

You started to study more and your aunt would teach you about business and economy. But then she became ill...

She died when you turned 14. Even though she could be rude and yell at you a lot as well as made you leave your childhood friends. She was the only family you had left.

After her funeral that was when you completely changed. You no longer smiled or laughed like you use to. You focused more on education and running your aunts business all at the age of 14. Many people wanted to take it over but in your aunts will it stated that she wanted you to directly run it as well as giving you all of her money fortune.

Many people fought over this obviously not wanting a "mere child" to run such a wealthy company. In the end you ran the business, many people could believe that a child could do such a thing but you managed to make the company one of the wealthiest ever.

When you found out that your old friend Lily's family went bankrupt and became poor you offered her a job to work as a maid in your mansion. She was shocked to find out that you wanted her to work for you but she happily accepted the offer.

As for Arthur, you kept your distance from him. You had most classes but you never spoke to him. Must to your dismay you began to form a crush on your old friend which made you angry beyond all reason.

Not many people liked you and began to be afraid of you. They were afraid that if they made you angry they would become poor and live out on the streets.

So you, as well, as them kept your distance.

…...

…...

…...

You slowly saw everything fade away back into what seems to be your room. You were sitting on the edge of your bed looked down at the ground trying to prevent any tears from falling.

Kiku takes a step closer to you as you look up at him, he bows to you.

Once he looks at you he gives a small smile.

"It was nice to meet you Miss. (Y/n), but seems my job here is done now. Goodbye." And just like that he disappears right in front of you.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost of Christmas Present

Seeing your past all over again...Was just...Depressing. Very depressing. You didn't say anything all you did was sit on the foot of your bed as you looked at the wooden floor underneath your feet.

Tears started to well up into your eyes. You haven't cried in so long it felt strange.

Kiku takes a step closer to you as you look up at him, he bows to you.

Once he looks at you he gives a small smile.

"It was nice to meet you Miss. (Y/n), but seems my job here is done now. Goodbye." Right after he said that he started to fade away. You were once alone in your room, the sound of your clock ticking away as seconds became minutes.

Your clock struck 1 o'clock again.

"Strange..." You said. You could have swore that it would have been morning by now. It felt like hours to you went had only been a few seconds. While you were trying to figure that out you hear a noise coming from the other side of your door along with the sound of laughter as a strangle orange light appeared through the cracks of the door.

As you hesitantly made your way over to the door with swings open. You blinked a few times as you stepped into the room. You stepped into a large room that was suppose to be the hallway.

The walls and the ceiling were hung with living green and from every part gleaming berries shimmered and gleamed. There was holly, mistletoe, and ivory all hung up as they reflected the bright golden light of the room. The room was filled with mirrors as the fire in rose higher into the chimney.

"(Y/n)! Glad you could make it!" Boomed a loud voice. You turned you head and looked up at a rather large person. He had to be around 60 feet tall you thought. He was wearing a green robe and had a torch in his right hand that gleamed a variety of colors at the tip.

"Come! Come! The party is just about to start!" He let out another loud laugh as the rang throughout the room.

As you walked loser you began to feel nervous.

"Um..I'm guessing that you must be the Ghost of Christmas Present, am I correct?" He looked down at you again before going into a fit a laughter. You were staring at him waiting for him to calm down so he can tell you.

Once he did, he wiped away a stray tear.

"Yep that's me but if you want you can just call me Alfred! I know right, totally awesome and heroic name right?" Heroic? ,"And you my dear are (F/n) (L/n), am I correct?" He said with a large grin. You nodded. He smiled and grabbed the tie to his robe and lowered it to you.

"Here grab my robe." You quickly grab on and see as all of the holly, mistletoe, ivory, mirrors and so on vanished. As the room vanished you saw a blue sky with a few small clouds floating by.

Looking down you see that you are high in the air. You started to grab tighter onto the robe and hung on for dear life. You looked all around and saw the building and roofs that surrounded your estate. In the distance you could see the bustling city. There was a blanket of snow covering the ground probably from overnight.

People were already out on the streets enjoying themselves by laughing or singing carols. You could hear the bells ring from the near by church as people began to pile inside.

The spirit began to laugh at your reaction as he began to change the scene to modern day suburbs. You saw the local bakery as people formed a long line around the block. People walked in and out with bread and pastries. You glanced into the window and saw what you believed to be a large goose hanging as passerby's checked it out and walked inside.

"Um spirit,is there a peculiar flavor in what you sprinkle from your torch?" you ask. The spirit chuckled.

"There is. My own." You nodded an understanding.

"Would it apply to any kind of dinner on this day?" OK you were really starting to sound as if you were from the 1800's or something.

"To any kindly given. To a poor one most." He responded.

"Why to a poor one most?"

"Because it needs it most."

"Spirit, I was wondering that if you, of all beings in the many worlds about us, should desire to cramp these people's opportunities of innocent enjoyment!"

"I!" He cried.

"These people have no means to cook their food, and yet you seek to close the only places in which they can warm their meager meals in on the seventh day?"

"I seek!" He exclaimed while giving you a funny look.

"Forgive me if I am wrong. But I has been done in your name, or at least done by that of your family."

"There are some upon this earth of yours who lay claim to know us, and who do their deeds of passion, pride, ill-will, hatred, envy, bigotry, and selfishness in our name. Who are as strange to us as out kith and kin, as if they had lived. Remember that, and charge their doings on themselves, not us."

You nodded an understanding to the spirit as he began to change the scene and you began to rock back and forth.

Once you left the bakery you both found yourselves in front of a small shabby house that you believed belonged to the Zwingli family.

"Um, spirit?" You said with a questioning look ,"I suppose that this house has some sort of meaning?"

"It's all that the family of your childhood friend could afford, especially with their only son being so sick." He said.

As you and the spirit looked down at the scene you saw an older woman pacing around the living room as her two older daughters and husband watched her do so.

"Wait, that's Mrs. Zwingli!" You said.

"Where is she? She has never returned home this late before, especially when it's with her brother." Mrs. Zwingli said as she continued to pace her husband spoke up.

"Come on dear they said that they were running a bit late. All they are doing is going out for a walk is all." He stated simply. The woman just shook her head as she sat down into the couch.

"I know but with Vash being so ill lately I am starting to worry much more now." The door swings open and two figures step inside smiling.

"There you two are." Their mother said in relief. Lili smiled at me mother as she wiped the snow off of her and Vash's coats. Once she hung them up they made their way to the room where their family was in as Vash carefully made his way over on his crutch.

Once Vash was seated Lili gave the biggest grin that you have ever seen in a long time.

"Mother you'll never guess what we saw today!" She said excitedly as her mother smiled at her.

"And what might that be dear?"

"Well while Vash and I were walking along the bakery we smelled something amazing and when we went to go and check it out it turned out to be our cooked goose!"

"What it is!?" She exclaimed, as she got up to get money from her purse and handed it to her husband. Once he left to get the goose the eldest of the two girls dragged Vash into another room much to his displeasure.

"So how did he due on your walk today?" Her mother asked with sadness hinted in her voice. Lili nodded as she, her sister, and her mother walked into the dinning room and set the table for dinner.

"He did just fine actually, better even." Lili said as she placed the plates on the table.

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah. It's weird though on how he thinks that strangest things when he's alone. He told me that it was his fault that our family went into poverty because we spent the money on his treatment... A-and that we should just stop since he know he is never going to get better..." At that last sentence her mother stops as her face becomes grave and tears well up in her eyes. Lili and her sister had the same expression as their mother.

Vash and the eldest daughter walk back in, Vash obviously annoyed but smiles at him mother and compliments how good her food smells.

You looked down with a sorrowful face and turned to the spirit.

"Spirit...Tell me..What is to become of Vash..?" The spirit paused before giver you your answer.

"I see a vacant seat, in the poor chimney corner. And a crutch without an owner...Carefully preserved." You were shocked as you turned your gaze back to the family when the door burst open with Mr. Zwingli stepping inside with the goose.

"Ah dear that smells lovely!"

"Alright everyone it's time to eat!"

As Lili helped Vash get settled into his set she walked off into her seat and sat down as her mother began to pour water into everyone's cups.

"This is fantastic darling. I just hope that one day our family will get to taste a turkey once again, it's been so long. What do you think Lili?" Lili grinned at her mothers idea and nodded.

"I think that would be wonderful mother!" She reached down to her glass and picked it up holding it high into the air.

"A toast, to Miss.(Y/n). The founder of our feast." You began to get closer to the scene, wondering why anyone would make a toast dedicated to you. Throughout this whole time you had been nothing but nasty to her and here she is doing...This!

The mother laughed at her daughters words.

"Founder of our feast!? Founder of our feast indeed. If she were here I'd give her a piece of my mind to feast upon another good appetite." She stated as she sat down in her seat on the opposite end of the table.

"Mother. Come on think of the others, it's Christmas day." Lily said. Her mother shook her head and frowned.

"I don't care with the way she treats you as well as others I could care less. She is selfish, stingy, rude, ungrateful, unfeeling girl! (Y/n). And did you know that she is the most heartless person I have ever met in my life? And I have met plenty of people like that. Nobody knows that better than you." She finishes off.

"But mom...Christmas day." Lili said with pleading eyes. Her mom stared at her for a bit before nodding.

"I'll drink for her, but not for her more for you and how you have to put up with her." As she raised her cup so did the others.

"A very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." She said as Lili's father joined in.

"God bless us." As everyone repeated Vash smiled.

"God bless us. Everyone." He said as he turned to Lili who smiled back. And with that they began to eat their feast.

"Kind spirit, say that Vash will be spared. Lili, would be devastated if something happened to him." You said as you watched the family.

"If these shadows remain altered by the future. Vash will die."

"Ah no! Spirit! No..." You said reaching out to the young man.

"What then? If he is to die then who cares.." Your eyes went wide as you turned to the spirit. His voice started to change into your own as he leaned in to face you to eye level,"if he is he might as well do it and decrease the surplus population.." You remember those words. You had told Lili that when she started working for you.

As he spirit started to back up he picked up his torch it started to glow brightly. The room began to spin faster and faster. The spirit started to laugh again as the room disappeared into a golden light as you entered upon a new scene.

You found yourself looking at what seems to be a party with some people doing what you think to be a game of charades. Your eyes widen at the person in the center of a group of other teens that you had seen around at your school.

It was Arthur. He was walking around the center, his hips slightly swaying obviously trying to mimic whoever he was suppose to be. As people made guess one of the girls shouted out excitedly.

"Let me guess whoever it is, are they some sort of ass?" She said. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Yes I guess you can say that."

"Do they go to out school?" Arthur nodded once again as everyone gasped know full well who it was.

"Oh! Oh! I know who it is! It's your old childhood friend (Y/n) isn't it?!" Arthur clapped his hands and smiled.

"That is right!"

Everyone started to talk about you as you just watched them until they were called to come and eat. The scene faded and there you stood. Next to the spirit as they looked down upon you with pity in their eyes.

The ticking of a clock was hear as you looked up at the spirit as he hovered over you.

"Are spirits lives so short?" You asked.

"Our lives upon this globe are very brief." You noticed that he was shrinking in sizes as he spoke, and then he smirked ,"It ends tonight."

You were puzzled.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." He repeated.

"At midnight." You turned around and looked up at the clock. Indeed you were standing inside one as the hand was about to strike 12. Looking at the spirit again you see something out of the corner of your eye and look down. As you backed up you started to point.

"Forgive me but there is something strange coming from between your robe. Is it a foot or a claw?"

"It might be a claw," he said ,"for the flesh there is upon it. Look here." From the folding of his robe revealed two children. They knelt down at his feet and clung to him. You refused to look at the making the spirit fill with rage.

"Hey look down here. Look down here!" exclaimed the ghost. You turned to look at the children, it was a young boy and girl. They were ragged and scowling.

"Spirit are they yours?" You said not not wanting to look anymore. The were miserable looking and it broke you.

"No, they are man's" He said looking down at them. "They cling to me, appealing from their father. The boy is Ignorance. The girl is Want. Beware them both, and all of their degree, but most of all beware of the boy. For on his brow I see that written which is doom, unless the writing be erased. Deny it!" cried the spirit as he outstretched his arm towards the city. "Slander those to tell it to you! Admit it for your factious purposes, and make it worse! And bide the end!"

"Do they have no refuge or resources?" You cried.

"Are there no prisons?" Said the spirit turning on you one last time with his own words. "Are there no work houses?"

And with that the clock struck twelve.

You looked for him but he was no where to be seen. As the clock ceased to vibrate you began to remember something about what your aunt had told you. And you knew what spirit would appear next and you only hope that-

Slowly lifting your head you hesitantly started to turn around. You gulped at the sight as you started to shake. Lifting up your eye you looked at the solemn Phantom, draped and hooded in black torn fabric, coming, like a mist along the ground towards you.

"Y-You must be the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."


	4. Chapter 4:Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

The Phantom slowly and gravely approached you. When it came near you bent down upon one knee, you couldn't take the air for it was scattered with gloom and misery making it feel hard to breath.

The spirit was shrouded in a deep black garment, which concealed its head, it's face, its form, and left nothing of itself visible for you to see as it outstretched it's hand. It would be hard for the spirit to detach itself from the darkness by which it was surrounded by.

As the tall figure stood beside you, you felt yourself fill with solemn dread. You knew no more for the spirit neither spoke nor moved.

"Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" You asked.

The spirit didn't answer but pointed onward with it's hand.

"You are about to show me the shadows of the things that have not happened, but will happen in the time before us, is that so spirit?" You asked once again.

The upper portion of the garment was contracted for an instant in its folds, as if the spirit had inclined its head. That was the only answer you received.

Although you were well used to the ghost company by now, you couldn't help but fear the silent shape so much that your legs trembled beneath you. You found that you could hardly stand when you prepared to follow it. The spirit paused for a moment, observing your condition, and giving you the time to recover.

But you were all the worse for this. It thrilled you with a vague uncertain horror, to know that behind the ducky shroud there were ghostly eyes intently fixed upon you, while he, though he stretched his own to the utmost, could see nothing but a spectral hand and one great heap of black.

"Ghost of the Future!" You exclaimed ,"I fear you more than any other ghost I have seen. But, as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be a better person from what I was, I am prepared to bear you company, and to do it with a thankful heart. Will you not speak to me?"

It gave you no reply. The hand was pointed straight before them.

"Lead on!" You said. "Lead on! The night is waning fast, and it is precious time to me, I know. Lead on, spirit!"

The Phantom moved away as it had come towards you. You followed in the shadow of its dress, which bore him up, you thought, and carried you along.

You scarcely seemed to enter the city, for the city rather seemed to spring up about you. But here you were in the heart of the city.

The spirit had stopped right besides one little knot of someone business men. Observing that the hand was pointing to the, you advanced to listen to their conversation.

"No," said one of the men, "I don't know much about it either, I only know that she's dead." Wait what?

"When did she die?" inquired the other.

"Last night I believe."

"What? Why, what was the matter with her? She died at a pretty young age so that's kind of unusual."

"It seems that she died from the same illness as her aunt did. Been going on from quite some time now."

"What has she done with the money?" Asked the other man.

"I'm not sure." Said the man as he yawned.

"Left it to her company perhaps. She hasn't left it to me or anyone else for that matter. That's all I know."

They both laughed.

"It's likely to be a very cheap funeral," Said the same speaker, "It's not like many people will even be attending. Might as well make up a party and volunteer."

"I don't mind going if lunch is provided," The other man said.

They both shared another laugh.

"Well, I am the most disinterested among you, after all, I never wear black gloves, and I never eat lunch. But I'll offer to go, that is if anyone else is willing to. Come to think of it, I'm not all sure that I wasn't her most particular friend. We used to stop and speak when ever we met. Good-bye!"

Speakers and listeners strolled away. You knew these men, and looked to the spirit for an explanation.

The Phantom glided on into the street. It's finger pointed always of standing well in their esteem. Of course in a business point of view that is.

"How are you?" Said one.

"How are you?" Returned the other.

"Well!" said the first, "The witch is finally gone at last, hey?"

"So I am told," returned the second. "Cold isn't it?"

"Seasonable for Christmas time. You're not an ice skater I suppose?"

"No. No. Something else to think of. Good morning!"

Not another word for their meeting had finally ended, their conversation, and their parting.

You were first inclined to be surprised that the spirit should attach importance to conversations apparently so trivial. But you felt as if it had some kind of hidden purpose that it set yourself to consider what it was likely to be.

They could have scarcely be supposed to have any bearing on the death of your aunt. But that was the past and this ghost province was the future. You resolved to treasure up every word that you had heard and everything you had seen. Especially when it came to observing the shadow of the ghost when it appeared.

You had an expectation that the conduct that maybe if you saw your future self you could find some sort of clue that you had missed, you could render the solution of these riddles easily.

Quite and dark, besides you stood the Phantom with its out-stretched hand. When you snapped out of your thoughts you turned your attention to the Phantom, who's hand started to turn, and it's situation in reference to yourself, that the unseen eyes were looking at you keenly. It made you shudder and feel very cold.

You both left the busy scene and went to a obscure part of the town, a place where you had never even been to before. Even though you recognized and had heard many rumors about this place from your classmates, it had a bad repute. The ways were foul and narrow, the shops and houses wretched. The whole quarter reeked with crime, with filth, and with misery as people ran around drunk or sat there living on the streets.

You and the Phantom came into the presence of a man who was sitting near an old stove. He had gray hair and seemed to be nearly seventy years old as he blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette out the tattered old window.

Turning around you saw a woman walk into the shop. As the man blew another puff, the woman who had been carrying a bundle on her back threw it on the floor and sat down on a stool.

"What's that?" The man asked the woman.

The woman smiled triumphantly as she opened the sack taking out what seemed to be some sort of tapestry that seems really familiar.

"Who's the worse for missing the loss for something? Not a dead person that's for sure."

"No, indeed." Laughed the man.

The woman ushered him to look into the sack again, and as he did so he took out an expensive looking vase, shoes, some clothing, towels, and some silverware.

"If she wanted to keep them after she was dead that is. That wicked screw." The woman said laughing as she observed the tapestry some more. The man noticed something odd, picked up the bag, and took out a long cloth.

"What are these? Bed curtains?" The man asked.

"Yep!" returned the woman, laughing and leaning forward, "Bed curtains!"

"So you took they down, rings and all, with her lying there?" He asked.

"I did. Why not?" She said. "Hey don't drop that oil on the blankets!"

"Her blankets?" The man asked.

"Whose else did you think?" replied the woman. "It's not like she's going to get cold anytime soon. Anyway I could get any of the really nice clothes, a waist if you tell me."

"Why a waist?" The man asked.

"They're going to be burying her in them." Laughed the woman.

You listened to this dialogue in horror. Viewing them is detestation and disgust, which could have hardly have been greater, thought they had been obscene demons, marketing the corpse itself.

The woman laughed when the man, who was producing a flannel bag with money in it, took out their several gains upon the ground.

"This is finally the end of it! She frightened everyone way from her when she was alive, to profit us when she was dead! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Spirit!" You said, shuddering from head to toe, "I see. The case of this unhappy woman might be my own. My life tends that way, now. My god, what is this!"

You recoiled in terror, for the scene had changed. Now you were near a bed, a bare, uncurtained bed, on which beneath a ragged sheet, there lay something covered up, which, though it was dumb, announced itself in awful language.

The room was very dark, too dark too be able to observe anything with accuracy. You glanced around the room and saw a pale light, rising in the outer air, fell straight upon the bed. On it was what seemed to be the body of a woman.

You glanced at the phantom. It's steady hand was pointing to the head. The cover was so carelessly adjusted that the slightest raising of it, by just the motion of a finger, would have disclosed the face. You thought of how easy it would have been to withdraw the veil than to dismiss the spectre at your side.

You could just feel the cold, rigid, dreadful Death set up the altar and dress it with such terror.

She lay, in the dark empty house, with no friends, no man nor woman, nor child.

"Spirit!" You said, "this is a fearful place. Even though I'll be leaving it I will not forget it's lesson. Let's go!" But the spirit still pointed to the to the head.

"I understand you," you returned, "and I would do it, if I could. But I can't do it. I just can't spirit." Again it seemed to look upon you.

"If there is any person in the town or city who feels emotion caused by this woman's death," you said quite agonized, "shows that person to me, Spirit, I beseech you too!"

The Phantom spread its dark robe before you for a moment, like a wing, and withdrawing it revealing a room by daylight to where a mother and her children were.

It seemed that the woman was expecting someone with anxious eagerness. She was pacing and startled at every sound. She looked out the window, to looking at the clock. She could hardly bear the voices of the children outside in their play.

The a knock at the door was heard, she hurried to the door, and met with a man Their faces where careworn and depressed. As she sat down at the table the woman asked her faintly about the news.

"Is it good," She said, "or bad?"

"Bad," the man answered.

"Are we ruined?"

"No. There is still hope my dear."

"If she relents," she said amazed, "there is! Nothing is past hope, if such a miracle has happened."

"She is past relenting, said the man. "She is dead."

She was a mild and patient creature, if her face spoke truth, but she was thankful in her soul to hear it and she said so, with clasped hands.

"Remember the woman who I had spoken to to last night? She told me that when I tried to see her and obtain a week's delay. And what I though was an excuse to avoid me turns out to have been quite true. She was not only ill but dying, then."

"To whom will our debt be transferred?" She asked.

"I don't know. But before that time we shall be ready with their money. And even though we are not it would be bad fortune. We may sleep tonight with light hearts!"

And they did. The children's faces hushed and clustered around to hear what they so little understood.

"Let me see some tenderness with connected to death," You said, " or that dark room where we were earlier."

The ghost conducted you through several streets familiar to your own feet as you both went along. When you looked up your eyes widened for you were standing in front of Lili Zwingli's house. Remembering that dwelling visit from earlier you found the mother, father, and their older children seated around the fire.

Quiet. Very quiet.

The mother and her eldest was sewing and her second was reading a book as the father was watching the fire.

"The color hurts my eyes." She says putting her hand up to her face.

Color? Wait a minute! Where was Lili and Vash?

"They'll get better soon. And I wouldn't look so drained when Lili comes home. It's almost past time that she should be back by now." The father said.

"You mean it is past her time." The second child said, "but I think Lili will be walking a bit slower than she usually does."

"I have always seen her walk with-I have always known her to walk with Vash right next to her."

They all agreed.

"Your sister loved him so much-so much. And there she is!" All of them shot up from their seats to met her at the door, little Lili in her comforter.

She was very cheerful with them and spoke pleasantly to all the family members. She praised the industry of what lie on the table. They would be done not long before Sunday.

"Sunday! You went to day Lili?" her mother said.

"Yes mother," returned Lili. "I wish that you and father could have come along. I promised him that I would walk there every Sunday. My brother. My big brother!" cried Lili, "No why! Brother, why!"

She broke down all at once. She couldn't help it. Her and her brother had always been inseparable from the beginning. And knowing that that one person that she had loved most was gone, torn her apart.

She left the room and went upstairs to the room above which was lighted cheerfully and hung with Christmas. There was a chair set next to her brother. Poor Lili sat down in it, and when she had thought a little and composed herself, she kissed her brother on the nose before she began to break down again, crying into the sheets, staining them with her tears.

"Spectre." You said, "Something informs me that our parting moment is at hand. I know it but I'm not quite sure how. Tell me...what was that woman we saw lying in that bed. Dead?"

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come conveyed you as before though as different this time. Indeed there is no order in these latter visions, save that they were from the future. And yes, indeed the spirit did not stay from anything, but went straight on, as to the end just as desired.

"This place," You said, "is of no occupation and has been for a long time. All I see is a house." The spirit began to point elsewhere.

"The house is that way. Why are you pointing over there?" You exclaimed. The finger went through no change in motion. When you turned around you were met with something that was most definitely not there before.

"A graveyard?" You where standing right in the middle of the graveyard now, as you stood above the wretched person who now lay beneath you. The spirit stood among the graves and pointed down to one. You advanced towards it trembling. The ghost stood exactly where it had been but you dreaded the new meaning you had seen in it's solemn shape.

"Before I come any closer to the grave that you are pointing at," you said, "answer me this one question. Are these the shadows of the things what WILL be, or any they the shadows of what MAY BE?"

The ghost stood pointing to the grave.

"Man's course will foreshadow certain ends, to which, if persevered in, they must lead," you said, "But if the courses be departed from, the ends will change. Say it is with what you are about to show me!"

The spirit remained immobile.

You crept towards the stone, trembling as you went, following the finger. The neglected stone which read your own name: (F/n) (L/n).

"Was I the one who lay upon that bed?" you cried. The finger moved from the grave to you and back again.

"No! No spirit, oh no, no!"

The finger was still there.

"Spirit!" You cried, "hear me! I am not the person I was. Why show me this, if I am past all hope?" For the first time it's hand began to shake.

"I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all year. I will live in the past, present, and future. The Spirits of all three will strive with in me. I will not shut out the lessons that they taught me!"

"If you have finally learned your lesson then our job here is done, da?" Your eyes widen when you heard the voice. You looked up at the spirit as it shrunk, collapsed, and dwindled down into a bed pot.


	5. Chapter 5: Final

Yes! This was your bedpost! This bed was your own, as is the room! Best and happiest of all, the time before you was your own to make amends!

"I will live in the Past, Present, and the Future!" You repeated, as you scrambled out of bed. "The spirits of all three shall strive within me. Oh aunt Natalia! Heaven, and the Christmas Time be praised for this!"

You were so fluttered and so glowing with your good intentions that your broken voice would scarcely answer to your call. You had been sobbing violently in your conflict with the spirit, and your face was stained and wet with tears.

"They are got torn down," you cried, folding one of your bed curtains in your arms, "they are all still here, rings and all. They are here: I am here: the shadows of the things that would have been, may be dispelled. They will be. I know they will!"

Your hands were busy with your garments all this time, turning them inside out, putting them inside out , putting them upside down, tearing them, mislaying them.

"I don't know what to do!" you cried, laughing and crying in the same breath, making a perfect Laocoon of yourself with your stockings.

"I am light as a feather, I am as happy as an angel, I am as merry as a child. I am as giddy as a drunk. A Merry Christmas to everybody. A Happy New Year to all the world. Hallo here! Whoop! Hallo!"

You had frisked into the sitting room, and was now standing there perfectly winded.

"There that teacup!" You cried, starting off again, and going around the fire place, "There's the door in which the Ghost of aunt Natalia entered!" You pointed to the front of your bed, "That's where the Ghost of Christmas Past stood, and the hall where the Ghost of Christmas Present was! It's alright, it's all true, it all happened. Ha, ha, ha!"

Really, for a person who hasn't laughed a genuine in quite a few years, it was a splendid laugh, a most illustrious laugh.

"I know what day of the month it is!" You said, "I don't know how long I've been way due to the spirits. I don't know anything. Never mind. I don't care." Turning your attention to the window you saw a young boy dragging his sled behind himself. Opening the window, you poked your head outside and saw the entire town was covered in a gentle blanket of snow. Looking down to the boy you called out to him catching his attention.

"What's today?" you cried. The boy stopped and looked up at you.

"EH?" returned the boy in confusion.

"What's today my fine fellow?" you said.

"Today!" replied the boy, "It's Christmas Day."

"It's Christmas Day!" you said to yourself. "I haven't missed it. The spirits did it all in one night. Oh they're good. Hey kid!" You said turning back to the boy.

"Hello!" He returned.

"Do you happen to know about that large prize Turkey that is being sold at the Poulterer's?"

"You mean the one that's as big as me?"

"An intelligent boy you are!" you said, "Remarkable indeed! Yes that one! Now what I want you to do, is to go and buy it!"

"Walk-ER!?" He said in disbelief.

"Yep, go and get it, come back and I'll buy it from you how's that! Come back in less than five minutes I'll give you 50 dollars!" And the boy was off like a rocket.

"I'll send it to Lili Zwingli's." you whispered, rubbing your hands, and splitting with laughter. "She'll never know who sent it. It's twice the size of her I believe." Grabbing your coat, you ran down the stairs and out the door. Running at full speed to the gate you opened it when you saw the poulterer's man. You stood there waiting for his arrival when the large bird caught your eye.

"I shall love it as long as I live!" you cried, patting it with a hand.

"It will be impossible to carry that thing all the way to Lili's house. I will call you a cab!" After you called a cab for the man and paid for the trip, you turned to the boy and gave him the money as promised.

Running back into the house you dressed yourself in your best clothes and threw on your coat before making your way to the city.

As you pasted people who gave you odd looked, you had on a pleasant smile. As you were walking about you noticed a familiar face. It was one of the men from your adventure with the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. You began to smile as you walked over to him.

"Hello my good sir," you said, "I had heard that you were having toy driving yesterday and I do hope that you were successful! That was very kind of you my good sir! And Merry Christmas to you!"

"Miss. (Y/n)?"

"Yes," you said. "That's my name, and I know that it might not be very pleasant. Allow me to ask your pardon. And will you have the goodness-" You leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"Lord bless me!" he cried, as if his breath were taken away.

"My dear Miss. (Y/n), are you serious?"

"If you please," you said. "Not a penny less. A great amount of back-payments are included in it, I assure you. Will you do me that favor?"

"My dear," said the other, shaking your hands. "I don't know what to say to such munifi-"

"Don't say anything, please," you retorted. "Come and see me. You will come and see me?"

"I will!" cried the old gentlemen. And it was clear that he meant it to do it.

"Thank you," you said. "I am much obliged to you. I thank you fifty times. Bless you!" You walked the streets and watched the people hurrying to and fro, you patted children on the head and sang carols with the carolers.

While you where walking, you remembered something. You were invited to Arthur's house for dinner but you turned it down. Quickly turning on your heels you made your way to his house. You began to feel nervous with each step you took.

Once you made it to the front door you became hesitant. You really weren't sure on how you were going to do this but you might as well just walk inside and just get this over with.

Raising your hand up to the door you knocked gently. You stood outside for a minute before the door opened revealing a woman. The woman gasped at you obviously not expecting your company. You were looking down at your feet and didn't notice the smile on her face before she dragged you inside.

You looked up at her and remembered that she was Arthur's mother. She directed you to were Arthur and his friends were, which you remembered from your experience from Christmas Present. You walked over to the door that lead to the living room and stood there listening in.

"Let me guess whoever it is, are they some sort of ass?" She said. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Yes I guess you can say that." Oh so they were in the middle of the charades thing. Peaking through the crack in the door you saw everyone piled into a circle on the floor as Arthur walked around the room as he swung his hips.

"Do they go to out school?" Arthur nodded once again as everyone gasped know full well who it was.

"Oh! Oh! I know who it is! It's your old childhood friend-" She suddenly paused with confused everyone until they turned around and saw what she was looking at. They all gasped when they saw you, you hand holding the door knob firmly as you looked at them a bit embarrassed as you looked down at your feet.

"I-I'm here for dinner. That is," you paused as looked up at Arthur who was looking at you with wide eyes, "if you'll let me." Everyone was silent for a minute as they stared at you in disbelief before erupting into loud cheery as they welcomed you.

As the mother called everyone into the dining room someone stopped you before you could leave the room. You turned you head and looked up at Arthur. You began to blush.

"Y-yes, what is it Arthur?" His face broke out into a smile causing you to become confused until he leaned down to kiss you on your forehead and puled you into an embracing hug.

"Thank you for coming." he said. You were shocked at his actions but shook it off an returned the hug.

"It's no problem at all." You said smiling. You had a wonderful time, you played many games, ate really good food, and over all had an amazing time.

You woke up early the next day and got ready yourself which made your maids confused. When you made your way downstairs you noticed one person that was missing. You checked your clock which said 9 o'clock. No Lili. A quarter past. No Lili. A full eighteen and a half minutes. Still no Lili. As you waited on the grand stair case the doors flung open.

Lili ran inside, shut the door, and saw you on the stairs.

"Hello." you growled in your accustomed voice as near as you could feign it. "You're late you know that right?"

"I-I'm very sorry ma'am," she said sounding nervous. "I am behind my time."

"You are!" you repeated. "Yes, I think you are. Come closer to me, if you please." You stood up on the stairs as Lili hesitantly came closer, the maids and butlers watching the whole thing in the background.

"It's only once a year, ma'am," pleaded Lili, "It shall not happen again I promise."

"Now I'll tel you what my friend," you said, "I am not going to stand for this sort of thing any longer. And therefore," You continued, leaping from the step to get closer to her making her even more nervous. "and therefore I'm going to raise your salary!"

Lili trembled before she realized what you said.

"What?" She said.

"You heard me, you as well as everyone one else. All of your salaries are being raised." She stared at you quietly.

"A Merry Christmas Lili!" You said as you hugged her tightly. She stood there dumbfounded before a smile crept onto her face as she began to hug you back. 

"A merrier Christmas, Lili, my dear friend, I'll raised your salary, and endeavor to assist your struggling family, and we will discuss your affairs this very afternoon. Merry Christmas my dear friend."

You were better than your words. You did it all, and infinitely more. And to Vash, who did NOT die, you were like another sister to him. He became a good friend to you. You were a friendly person to all, you made many friends in your school as well as to those in the city. You no longer had any ties to the spirits, and lived your life. You were happy even after you, Lili, and Arthur became friends again after so long. You really were...Truly happy...

And so, as Vash observed, God Bless Us, Every One!

The End.


End file.
